


White and Blue Look the Same in the Dark

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Romance, Scratching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing each other for awhile, Gintoki and Hijikata make it work so that they can have some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Blue Look the Same in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My part of an art trade with Silvia -- Netamashii.

Gintoki was nearing the end of the most excruciating meal of his life. It wouldn't end! It was also the first time Gintoki had ever wanted a free meal, courtesy of one Gorilla, to go quicker. Just to give a little taste of what it was like, this was how it'd started after Gintoki and company had walked into the restaurant and gotten invited to join the four Shinsengumi:

_“No! They can't sit with us!”_

_“Bwahaha! Don't be like that, Toshi!” Kondo reprimanded lightly, flouncing around Otae. “Anyone who can love butt afros and all hairy bits deserve the very best! Marry me Otae-sa – ahhhh!”_

_Kondo flew into the wall and Otae brushed her hands together, dusting them off._

That was how it went right there, not well, and it only got worse, of course it did. Because Gintoki had to sit at a table with Hijikata and pretend he totally wasn't half-hard. He'd lost count of how many times he'd subtly moved his yukata around and then there was the whole dumb thing when he'd slammed his knee into the table because Hijikata's foot had merely touched his own. He'd shoved food into his mouth to smother his scream and Kagura had patted his back when he'd choked. Hijikata wouldn't look at him, but Gintoki knew he was being called a whole slew of names by the bastard.

The next time their feet touched, it was much less a surprise and it was Gintoki's foot that went out seeking. He hooked his boot around Hijikata's ankle and dragged his leg over closer so their legs could stay locked together. They didn't look at each other much, only glanced when they thought they could, and jumped at any chance to interact. That meant fighting over stupid things, things that didn't matter, those were the most fun to bicker over. Sometimes Gintoki almost forgot he was supposed to look angry or mad or annoyed, smiles kept trying to steal their way in. One time he even had to raise his napkin to his face to hide a snorted laugh that broke through because they were fighting over how much salt needed to be thrown over Yamazaki's shoulder after he'd spilled it. Hijikata's leg had given him a nudge then, letting him know that he saw, that the hidden smile was for him.

Gintoki liked that, having secret conversations in front of people. He'd rather not have to hide their relationship at all, but even if everyone did know, Gintoki would still enjoy the silent conversations between himself and Hijikata. It was mostly looks, but really it was anything. A touch, split-second, barely there, or even a fight, a conversation within a conversation. He liked it because he knew it was all for him, nobody else got to do that with Hijikata, it was theirs and that really meant something.

Kondo was finally paying the bill and Gintoki was suitably stuffed! Thank god he'd had food there to give him a good distraction, otherwise he might have just said fuck it and leapt across the table to Hijikata. If he'd had his way at all, he'd have eaten his whole meal sitting in Hijikata's lap or at the very least, if he were made to behave, he'd get to sit next to Hijikata.

That sounded a little obsessive, but they hadn't seen each other in weeks when they were more used to the space between meetings being days or, on some occasions, hours. It hadn't worked out that way this time and so the lunch was the first time either of them had seen or heard from each other. Sometimes they'd try to call if they could, but it was difficult when Gintoki had the kids and was out at strange hours and Hijikata was working where he was usually surrounded by people. It was a difficult relationship they had, but it worked well for them, especially when they were together.

The group started to get up and Gintoki had to laugh to himself because the table looked different than it had when they'd sat down. Kagura had broken a part of it when flinging empty kabob sticks at Okita and though he'd managed to dodge most of them, they left little holes on the seat behind him. The whole thing was messy from Yamazaki getting flustered and spilling things and also from Shinpachi trying to protect his sister and said sister doing a fine job of protecting herself. There wasn't a speck of food left except for crumbs, that was usually the case if Kagura was at the table, and the heat of Gintoki's sake had settled nicely in the pit of his stomach.

Knowing it would take awhile for them all to quit bickering, Gintoki excused himself to the restroom. No one really noticed, Kagura was too busy prying Okita off a wall and Otae and Shinpachi were engrossed in some kind of glaring, staring standoff with Kondo while Yamazaki wrung his hands watching. The only person who noticed him leaving was the one that mattered at the moment, but he didn't follow right away. They were practiced at this and knew how to subtly slip away and later slide right back into things like they'd never been gone. They'd sure been doing it long enough, that was for sure.

He got to the restroom and silently thanked sugar that the place didn't smell like someone had recently taken a massive shit. He checked all the stalls and he was pleased they were all empty, luck was on his side. That was where he waited, right in the middle of the grimy tiled floor, trying to refrain from pacing. He wasn't even embarrassed when he turned to the mirror and messed with his hair – a lost cause, that – and made sure he'd gotten all the food off his face. He stood back and smoothed down his clothes and then made faces at himself, that seemed like the best use of his nervous, excited energy.

Okay, more excited, less nervous. It was just Hijikata, there was nothing to be nervous about at all. That was why he turned so his back was to the mirror and spun around making different poses and faces each time. He even did his _just do it_ spin to make sure that he didn't fall out of practice with it.

He jumped when the door opened and watched Hijikata with a little smile as he moved the trashcan and jammed it beneath the handle. Gintoki was already moving before it was done and Hijikata was ready for him when he turned. Neither pushed the other anywhere, they just stood in there together kissing how they wanted because it was just them and they'd missed each other. Hands grabbed hard, feeling, touching, and their mouths moved together in an absolutely hungry way. That alone felt good, having Hijikata's body to his and knowing that he wasn't the only one that needed this like air.

“Where've you been, hah?” Gintoki asked, sinking his hands into Hijikata's hair.

“Out,” Hijikata replied, taking kiss after kiss that Gintoki willingly gave. “Busy.” Hands were sliding down Gintoki's sides. “Work.”

It was always a good sign when Hijikata was reduced to short, single words, and when his eyes were mostly closed like they were with little slivers of blue peeking through. But the whole atmosphere changed when Hijikata suddenly spun them and slammed Gintoki into the wall, taking a firm hold on the lapels of his shirt.

“This is how it's gonna go tonight,” Hijikata growled lowly against Gintoki's lips, “understand?”

Gintoki shook his head, mind reeling. “Uh-uh, make me understand.”

Hijikata shoved his leg between Gintoki's and pressed up against his cock with pressure enough for Gintoki to gasp and his back to arch.

“To-night,” Hijikata enunciated. “Bar-racks.” He pressed harder and Gintoki bit his lip, his whole body hot. “E-lev-en.” A harder press and an equally hard kiss, like sealing the deal. “Be there.” He let go and shoved Gintoki toward the door, he'd arrived first, he needed to leave first, everyone would notice if they were gone for too long. Gintoki stumbled, but had such a goofy smile on his face, he probably looked high. Just as he was leaving through the door, Hijikata added, “N'make sure ya clean yourself up.”

Gintoki glanced over his shoulder and caught one last glimpse of Hijikata before the door swung closed. He was burning up and his dick was pulsing in his pants, god, he was turned the fuck on. Hot and bothered, that was it. He had to adjust his yukata and make absolutely certain it didn't show anything because after feeling Hijikata's own firm length against him, there was no way he'd be cooling off anytime soon.

He was still standing in the little hall leading to the bathroom when the door opened and there was a mouth against the back of his neck, licking and muttering sternly, “No getting off b'fore ya come over, either. I'll know if ya do.”

A shudder wracked through Gintoki's body so hard that his breath hitched and his eyes widened. Horny Hijikata – sugar bless horny Hijikata! His lover's face was flushed in embarrassment when he passed, but his eyes were burning when they met Gintoki's. How... how could Hijikata expect him not to find the closest private spot and beat himself off after this? It wasn't fair! And Hijikata knew it because he had the smallest, most infuriating smirk on his face! What a dick!

Shaking himself, Gintoki passed Hijikata on the way to the front and whipped the scarf off when he passed. It exposed Hijikata's neck even more, but also served as an excuse as to why they were returning together rather than separately. It made perfect sense for Gintoki to be teasing Hijikata since they'd just _happened_ to go to the bathroom at the same time. Hijikata chased after him and it actually ended up turning into a game – Kagura, Okita, and Gintoki all tossing around the scarf so Hijikata couldn't get it. Hijikata's face was scrunched in frustration as he jumped around trying to catch the thing as it got passed or tossed from person to person and it only stopped when it landed on Otae's head.

Nobody was willing to go near her, so she was able to take if off and hand it back to Hijikata with a deceptively sweet smile. It was Kagura who'd made the throw, but it was Okita and Gintoki that found their heads being smashed together. After that, Gintoki and Hijikata flipped each other off and the two groups departed their own ways.

-o-O-o-

It was needless to say that eleven couldn't come fast enough and it wouldn't be easy to sneak out when the time came. Shinpachi was staying the night, which was fine, but with all three of them together, eleven was really early for any one of them to be asleep. So, Gintoki spent the entirety of the afternoon tuckering them both out. They played games, went to the park with Sadaharu, took a small job, had a nice dinner that they made together, then turned the whole living room into a small fortress for them to sleep in.

By ten, the kids had crashed and Gintoki could only grin. Not only had it been a great day, but things were working out and going smoothly. It had also served as just the distraction Gintoki had needed. He was able to take a shower and clean himself the way he knew Hijikata wanted him to, but it was difficult. Unintentionally, he was turning himself on and the memory of Hijikata shoving him into that wall made him groan under his breath. He closed his eyes and let the hot water beat down on him, careful to both hurry and take his time.

Gintoki knew he was in love, of course he did, he'd known that for a couple months now, ever since he and Hijikata had just... fucked each other up. He still wasn't sure what had set them off, they'd met up at the hotel for a romp like they usually did, but instead of some banter and getting right to the fucking, they'd fought. Not just fought, it wasn't just some debacle over if sugar was better than mayo – which it _was_ – they'd _fought_.

They'd yelled and punched and kicked and... laid themselves bare. When it was over, they'd both been breathless and had had absolutely nothing left. They hadn't had sex, they'd sat where they'd fallen, not saying a word, until their asses were numb and then they'd left. Each had known the other was getting close, too close, and their attempt at stopping it hadn't worked at all. The next time they'd seen each other after that proved it, that it hadn't worked at all, that they wanted each other and wanted to get closer even if it made them uncomfortable. It was getting under each other's skin and leaving a mark that couldn't be taken off or erased and accepting that was a hard pill to swallow.

Obvious they'd gotten over it. They hadn't talked about what had happened, they both knew, so talking wasn't required. It could be argued that nothing had really changed even though pretty much everything had. There was something more official about the whole thing now, an aura of finality that previously had never been there. The prospect was daunting as a whole, but... it also wasn't all that hard to get used to. In Gintoki's case, it made him happy and though that was scary for someone like him, he wasn't stupid enough to waste time by pushing it away longer than he already had.

Things were great now, except for the whole not seeing each other whenever they wanted thing, that one was a work in progress. They were doing the best they could, but either could only do so much in their current conditions. Not too long ago Gintoki had vaguely hinted at telling everyone about them, but that conversation had been met with reluctance and fizzled out after that. It hadn't been brought up since, but it'd surface again someday, they couldn't keep it a secret or avoid it forever.

Getting out of the shower, Gintoki made short work of drying off and getting dressed. He was squeaky clean when he left eight minutes later and the night air felt good as he set off. It was a nice walk there, quick, and before long he was sneaking his way into the barracks. He'd done it only a few times before, Hijikata didn't usually invite him over because it was a literal beehive of activity and the risk of getting caught was too high. It never mattered where they went just so long as they could be together, but the Shinsengumi headquarters, that was exciting. It was the place they ended up the least, so rare Gintoki had only seen Hijikata's room few enough times to count on one hand. It was more personable, it was special, and Gintoki was humming the James Bond theme as he covertly made his way inside.

He got snatched when he was right outside the door, Hijikata must have been listening for him. A smile broke across Gintoki's face as he was snagged and he couldn't even get a word out because Hijikata was kissing him. Somehow, he'd already gotten the door shut and locked and it was finally just them. Hijikata must have just gotten done not too long ago because he was still in his uniform, all except his jacket.

Hijikata's hands were on Gintoki's belts, pulling at them until they gave way and he could shove the yukata off. Any other time, Gintoki would be annoyed hearing his bokken clatter against the floor, but there was a tongue in his mouth and Hijikata was all over him, he couldn't think about much else. Gintoki's shirt was unzipped and he had to roll it off his shoulders while Hijikata's hands helped to push it away. His heart was pounding, his dick harder than it had been in the bathroom, and Hijikata was relentless.

“Put this on,” Hijikata said, all but wrangling Gintoki into his jacket that he'd procured out of fucking nowhere.

It was easy to get Gintoki into it, he was always receptive to wearing Hijikata's clothes, _especially_ the jacket. They'd barely moved away from the door for all this to happen and Gintoki almost expected himself to be thrown up against a wall or the door or down onto the futon that seemed a mile away across the room. But instead, the kissing slowed, the wandering hands eased, and Gintoki didn't know what to make of it. He followed along, letting Hijikata do what he wanted since it seemed, or at least _had_ seemed, like he had something specific in mind.

Hijikata pushed and Gintoki let himself be walked blindly backward, tripping over his boots as he tried to kick them off. Hijikata really did trip over them and Gintoki laughed as he fell into his arms and their lips got smooshed together. His fingers undid Hijikata's vest and he loved running his hands over strong shoulders when he pushed it off. Hijikata swatted at him for laughing, but unbuttoned both their pants.

“Take'em off,” Hijikata ordered and ordinarily, Gintoki would be opposed to being bossed around.

Right now he couldn't find a single thing wrong with it.

Hijikata sat down on the futon, his blush going from his chest up to the tip of his ears and Gintoki was excited. Usually Gintoki was the one in charge and calling the shots, but he was just as fine letting Hijikata have his way. That was why he was so excited, it'd been awhile since they'd seen each other and even longer since Hijikata had taken control like this. Stomach overturning, Gintoki pushed both his pants and boxers off, then looked to Hijikata for his next instruction. Pulling him closer, Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's hips and turned him around, then tugged him down with little nudges.

“Sit.”

With a foot on either side of Hijikata's outstretched legs, Gintoki sat. Earlier he'd thought about being in Hijikata's lap and it felt good to actually be there even if they weren't facing each other. He sucked in a breath when Hijikata's hands spread out and moved up his stomach, nails digging in and scratching. This really wasn't what he'd been expecting at all, but that added to the appeal and the allure. And he melted, right there, because he was pathetic for belly rubs and Hijikata knew it. The jacket was snug the way it fit him, not tight enough to tear the seams, but taut enough that it felt something like a hug.

“You just gonna make me sit here all night?” Gintoki jibed, leaning back into Hijikata so that his belly was more on display for attention.

“Gotta warm ya up first.”

Gintoki hummed and reached an arm back to hook it up into Hijikata's hair. His hips were starting to move already, just barely, but they'd started, he couldn't help it. Hijikata's hands went up his stomach, his thumbs rubbed over his nipples, a nail scatching to make him hiss, then back down they went. Fingers dipped into his bellybutton, catching on the rim and pulling it out so it stung. Nails traced the curves of his muscles and before long his breath was less than steady and sounds were stopping up in his throat.

“Lean forward.”

Releasing the tight grip he'd had on Hijikata's hair, Gintoki leaned until he was pushed and had to catch himself on his hands. Gintoki got bent over with his ass in the air and he sucked in a breath when Hijikata didn't waste time spreading his cheeks and going in. Choking on his spit, Gintoki looked over his shoulder just as a wet tongue touched his hole. All he could see was Hijikata's hands on his ass and the hair covering his forehead, but that was it. It was more than enough to make Gintoki groan and his whole body shook before his arms disagreed with holding him up. He fell forward and crossed his arms over Hijikata's legs as he was rimmed, another one of his weaknesses that Hijikata had no problem exploiting this evening.

Gintoki's hole twitched at each prod and slick lave of Hijikata's tongue and he bit down on the other's pant leg. He was really trying to hold himself still, but it was getting harder and harder not to rut himself back against Hijikata. He barely even felt it when a finger slid in, he was too distracted by the hot pleasure raking up his spine. It wasn't just the rimming, it was the fondling as well. The way Hijikata's hand kneaded at his ass cheek and that tongue, that wicked tongue, it all had Gintoki's shoulders rocking and his hands clutching.

Each slick press of Hijikata's tongue made Gintoki shiver and he tried to be good and hold still like he knew Hijikata wanted, but it was hard. He was such a sucker for this! He loved the way it felt to have his ass in Hijikata's grasp and his hole kept twitching, even when Hijikata's tongue wasn't prodding at it. It was soothing and rhythmic and Gintoki let himself be carried away by it. He bucked his hips gently back into Hijikata and mouthed at his pants, leaving damp spots in the fabric.

“Stop that,” Hijikata warned and Gintoki nibbled at what was beneath his mouth as a finger circled his entrance. He stilled and sucked in a breath when it slowly breached him and pressed all the way into the last knuckle. Gintoki tensed a little and arched his back more, but managed to keep still. Hijikata kissed his ass cheek, murmuring, “Good boy.”

Gintoki would have scoffed at the little endearment, but he was too distracted because now there was a finger and a tongue working his ass over. The finger pulled and stretched and the tongue eased the sting away, all of it lending to Gintoki having a hard time doing much of anything. The sounds he made got stuck in his chest and throat and all he could really do was hold on tight and bite Hijikata's leg.

A second finger began edging into him and he took a deep breathe to relax as much as he could. It'd been a long time since he'd bottomed, mainly because they hadn't seen each other in awhile, but also because Gintoki was terribly biased toward the tantalizing faces Hijikata made during sex. And the sounds! Hijikata could get so loud sometimes and he made the sexiest noises, it made Gintoki groan just thinking about it.

“That's it,” he heard Hijikata rasp and he gave his ass a squeeze. “Relax.”

Swallowing, Gintoki renewed his efforts to do just that and the second finger was able to enter him a lot easier. He was panting, he could feel Hijikata's quick breaths against his skin, the two fingers stretched him in a bittersweet ache, and it was so hot now that he had a decent sweat on his brow. His shoulders kept rocking and he let Hijikata take care of him, something that might have been unheard of once upon a time. His dick didn't need stimulation just yet, but he could feel himself getting close and that was what made him lean forward a little more.

He got up on his knees and turned himself around so he could plop down into Hijikata's lap. He put his arms over Hijikata's shoulders and realized that he wasn't panting so much as heaving. And shuddering, he was still doing that, too. He kissed along Hijikata's neck and nipped at his jaw, unable to keep himself from rutting against Hijikata's stomach a little. Hijikata moaned and turned his head for a proper kiss. Gintoki had to slip his tongue in for a taste of himself, they always liked sharing what they could. He swiped his tongue from one side of Hijikata's mouth to the other and pulled back with a smack.

“You wanna ride me, big guy?”

Gintoki tilted his head and squinted. “You're giving me a choice? That's not how this should go!”

“Hah? How this should go?”

“Yeah! Duh! You should be so overcome with passion and desire that you don't gimme a choice! You throw me and do stuff 'cause you gotta have me as soon as possible! Like I get sometimes! Do what I do!”

“So, you want me to tear your clothes and start humpin' ya like some mutt?”

Gintoki's face went flat. “I do so much more than that.”

“Oh?”

He knew Hijikata was teasing, but it still stung just the tiniest little bit. “You're an asshole.”

“Are you poutin'?” Gintoki puffed his cheeks out more and shook his head. “You are, you're poutin'.”

Before Gintoki could respond, Hijikata shifted, throwing Gintoki onto his back and following right after to push his way between Gintoki's legs. He didn't come down to kiss him, he instead stayed on his knees while Gintoki was on his back looking up at him. He was confused at first, until Hijikata picked up his right leg and bent it to hook it over his shoulder. Hijikata kissed the inside of his knee and moved Gintoki's other leg to rest around his hip, spreading his legs wide enough for him to fit between them better.

“Ya quit poutin'.”

Gintoki snorted and smiled up at Hijikata as he relaxed back onto the futon. “Nothin' to pout about now.”

Hijikata kissed the inside of his knee again and lined himself up before he started to push in. He went slow, careful, sliding in little by little. Gintoki grit his teeth and let out an almost inaudible hiss through them as his body tensed. His arms both went up to either side of his head and twisted into the futon and he focused on breathing. He hadn't gotten much prep, not enough, anyway, but he liked that as much as Hijikata did sometimes. The burn, the sting, the sheen that glazed over his eyes that was mixed parts pleasure and pain. It felt good even though it hurt, a philosophy applied to a lot of things in life that just happened to extenuate into sex. Their sex, anyway.

Gintoki didn't let in a full breath until Hijikata was nearly all the way in, his cock pulsing, Gintoki could feel it. Gintoki's own dick was heavy against his belly, leaking at the slit, but he didn't think about touching it. Hijikata's skin didn't even make a noise when he was fully sheathed inside Gintoki's body, that was how slow, almost gentle it was.

“Okay?” Hijikata asked, he was breathing hard, like the effort of going so slow had cost him more than Gintoki knew.

It took a moment of deep inhales and measured exhales with his eyes closed and fingers kneading at the futon, but he slowly relaxed. It hurt, but it wasn't so bad now that the first part was over. It was always that initial entry that could put his body into a temporary shock that overloaded his senses, but he eased his muscles and hummed to let Hijikata know he was fine.

“Lemme hear it.”

Gintoki peeked his eyes open and had to smile at the small, tiny crease of concern smudged between his brows. They never used to do this when they'd first started, neither had known just how important it was to make sure their partner was okay during this part of sex. Tearing something, getting hurt, that hadn't really been a huge worry before because back then caring about that stuff hadn't been a high priority. Now, it was the highest of priorities.

“M'fine,” Gintoki said softly simply because it was true.

That said something, really, because it'd taken him a long time to get to this point. He'd made it though and so now he could tell Hijikata he was fine and mean it. Better still, Hijikata could believe him. Leaning his temple against Gintoki's leg, he took a breath and nodded, giving Gintoki's thigh a squeeze where he was holding it.

He started moving, a slow drag out, then back in. Gintoki's toes curled and uncurled as he got used to Hijikata's length and girth just as his fingers did the same with their opening and closing and twisting. Hijikata's face was renewed with a blush and this time his brows were scrunched in concentration, a bead of sweat slid down his cheek unnoticed.

“F'ckin' tight,” he muttered, breathless, both of them back to panting.

Gintoki preened, he loved hearing that. He might have said something like _goddamn right_ any other time, but this time he stayed quiet, watching, always watching. More sweat collected on Hijikata's brow, no surprise when the room was as stifling as it was. Gintoki could feel some on himself as well, but that was far less mesmerizing as Hijikata. His mouth was open and he was watching Gintoki right back, hips moving in a slow in and out, sometimes the full length of his cock, sometimes not. All of it slow, too slow, Gintoki was ready for more.

“Faster.”

Hijikata smirked against Gintoki's inner knee. “No. I t-think you forgot that you hng – love,” huge blush, “having me like this, t-too....”

He did, he loved taking Hijikata slow and deep until they both lost sense of themselves, but that wasn't Hijikata's style. He was quick and to the point, he hated it whenever Gintoki made him wait. Well, there was no way he could hate it with the way Gintoki made him feel, but it annoyed him even though he enjoyed every second of it. Gintoki had prepared himself for fast and hard, he'd – going slow it... he wasn't _ready_.

“Asshole,” Gintoki ground out.

Hijikata smirked, he _knew_ , by this point in their relationship, he knew all too well how taking Gintoki slow got to him. His breath hitched and his stomach twitched, his cock definitely leaking now and it left the tip shiny. It was hard to say who this was more difficult for when it felt like the sheer intimacy of it was crushing in on them. One second Gintoki thought for sure it was himself, but then he'd look at the way Hijikata was grinding his teeth and gripping him and Gintoki thought it was Hijikata having the harder time. He could tell Hijikata just wanted to slam right into him over and over, their skin slapping, but he held back.

 _Slow_.

Slow and quiet, that second one was important since they were at the barracks. That one was torture, they both had a liking for sound. Gintoki made it his mission sometimes to make Hijikata scream, but any sound was fuel to the fire. Even now Hijikata was moaning and biting at Gintoki's leg, his breath hot and wet against Gintoki's skin. Releasing his right hand from the futon, Gintoki put it on his chest and began touching himself, a soft whine coming out when he ran it right down his belly.

“You can g-go lower....”

Gintoki kept running his hand over his chest and tummy, but never went down below his bellybutton. “I can, but I don't think I'll need to.” It was true, he didn't think he'd need to touch himself, there was already a flame in his gut that was only getting brighter. His brows pinched together and he wriggled his shoulders. “You can't go a little faster?”

“N-no,” Hijikata replied huskily against Gintoki's leg as he nibbled at the flesh harder, eyes closing, “this is good. Y-you're mmm... you're doin' so good.”

Gintoki made a quiet noise, a near whimper and dug his nails into himself. His head hit the futon hard, he was beginning to writhe, unable to keep still with the slow torture. It wasn't just getting to him anymore, it'd gotten to him, he was suddenly in over his head. He used less touching, more nails, making it rougher, adding more pleasure. He wouldn't beg for it, this wasn't a time for begging, but show Hijikata how much he was enjoying it, that he'd do.

His lashes fluttered and his mouth fell open on a moan that dripped right passed his lips. He tweaked his own nipple and bucked his hips, he turned his head and licked the lapel of Hijikata's jacket with his eyes on his boyfriend. Hijikata let out a tearing noise that seemed to come from deep inside him and just for a second, Gintoki thought he'd break and fuck him hard, but he didn't. He paused instead, took breath after shaking breath, then started again, just as slow as before. Gintoki's back arched, raising him up off the futon, but Hijikata's bruising hold on him didn't lessen.

“Gonna make ya cum,” Hijikata said and tilted his hips, shifting his weight and angle _just_ enough.

Gintoki choked on air. His whole body jolted as pleasure whipped up his spine and centered in his gut. White spots speckled the corners of his vision and he shook his head, a desperate attempt to get Hijikata to stop, but of course that didn't work. Having found his prostate, Hijikata abused it. He kept that angle and thrust so slow, it was the sweetest kind of torture. His cock head brushed Gintoki's prostate, but didn't press, just a touch, a skim, some, but not enough. And the way Hijikata was watching him, hungry for his every reaction, he could feel his orgasm blooming.

His balls started to draw up higher and little whimpers were making it out of his mouth unbidden. It felt good, felt so fucking good, and the intimacy was definitely crushing him. He kept touching himself all over his body and he could feel the sweat on his brow slicking back his hair. Each thrust brought a rush of breath from his mouth like it was stealing the air from his lungs. They traded soft noises back and forth like a secret language and Gintoki forgot everything else around him.

It was just them making love in the quiet of the night.

Gasping, Gintoki's eyes rolled up into his head and his back arched as he came. Cum squirted up onto his stomach and Hijikata kept right on thrusting, never speeding up, rubbing his prostate each time. Gintoki's body had locked up, white had taken over his vision, and he cried out something low and choppy when he felt Hijikata's cock swell and fill him. His legs twitched in Hijikata's grasp and that orgasm took it right out of him. It didn't matter that it wasn't fast and rough, going slow hit him just as hard as that, maybe even harder.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there with Hijikata buried inside him and he didn't care. He might not have been the best bottom in the world, but Hijikata always made him feel like there was nothing else better without having to utter a single word about it.

When Hijikata carefully pulled out, Gintoki grimaced as he felt the cum follow. It was the worst kept secret that he really didn't like the feeling of cum in his ass. He didn't know what it was about it! But Hijikata was already taking care of it and lowered Gintoki's leg to wipe their mess up as best he could with some tissues he kept by the futon. Kisses were pecked lightly to different parts of Gintoki as Hijikata went and that was always welcome.

“Movin' ya.”

Gintoki hummed and let himself be maneuvered. It felt so good to be touched, he'd missed this while he and Hijikata had been apart. Something so simple, the slide of a hand along his chest, the ghosting vestiges of breath, the firm hold of Hijikata's familiar fingers, he would purr had he the ability. Hijikata's hands were on him, sliding, scratching, they didn't stop moving. The touches weren't meant to arouse, though, if he weren't already sated he'd find them twice as erotic and sensual. Fingertips trailed along his belly and that made his mouth sleepily kick up on one side until he finally opened his eyes and reached out.

“C'mere,” he voiced, hooking an arm around Hijikata's shoulders and pulling him down on top of him.

He pressed their mouths together and took the kiss he'd been wanting the whole time and just to stay true to the night, he made it slow. Hijikata brushed his hair back and cupped the side of his face, returning the kiss in full. Their limbs were tangled and even though Gintoki was much too hot in Hijikata's jacket, like fuck was he going to take it off. He kissed Hijikata until a smile stretching across his own lips made it too difficult to continue. Hijikata's other hand slid down Gintoki's side and paused just above his hip, fingers tracing the raised bump there. Gintoki held still for him, letting him feel it out when so long ago, he used to shy away from it.

“This one's new,” Hijikata said, his lips brushing Gintoki's cheek.

“Well, you've been gone awhile.”

“Bastard, ya can't use me doin' my job against me.” Hijikata's fingers still moved over the pink and still healing scar. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothin' much. Just saved all of Edo again, no big deal.”

“You did not, you're far too lazy for that.”

“Maybe it was my laziness that was the key?”

Gintoki glanced over, they stared at each other, and they both snorted in unison.

Hijikata knocked their foreheads together. “Really, where'd it come from?”

“Ooo, not worried about me, are you?”

There was a short pause before an extremely unconvincing, “Course not.”

Gintoki wouldn't admit his heart stuttered because of it, he only cleared his throat and replied, “Got it on a job, it looks worse than it was.”

“The job wasn't somethin' dumb like cleaning toilets, was it?”

“I'll have you know plungers can be very dangerous!”

“Only you,” Hijikata muttered and mouthed at his jaw.

“I'm a little mad.”

“Why's that?”

“You've been neglecting me.”

“I have not! M'not the only one that's been busy!” Gintoki stared and in an easy motion, Hijikata rolled them onto their sides with a, “So needy.”

“Mhmm, I am,” he replied as he adjusted himself.

Already he felt a little better, he liked Hijikata's weight on top of him, but not when his ass was beginning to ache. He molded himself to Hijikata's skin and touched where he wanted, his pale fingers gliding over scarred and bronzed skin. Hijikata had such a nice complexion and he actually tanned, which was more than Gintoki could say for himself.

“Ya can't stay tonight.”

Gintoki's good mood was dampened and he frowned into Hijikata's neck where he'd nestled his head. “Why not? You gonna kick me out and make me walk back with a sore ass?”

“Oi! I've had to do that more times than you, so you don't get to complain!”

Hijikata pinched his side until he squirmed and they settled so they could see each other. “Why do I gotta go?”

“Early morning. Only gonna get a few hours of sleep as is.”

“Aww, sacrificing your sleep for the likes of me! Not going soft on me, are you?”

“Never,” Hijikata replied, pinching Gintoki's side harder until he yelped. It was soothed with a kiss, chaste exchanged that could still make Hijikata blush. “There's always work to do.”

“Mm... the world is a mess out there.”

Hijikata made an agreeable sound and kissed him softly just once before settling down so their bodies were all curved and angled. Gintoki's eyes were closed and since he was on his side, he had an ear to Hijikata's chest. He liked listening to that thud, the inner mechanism of Hijikata working slow and steady. They stayed like that for awhile until Hijikata nosed at his forehead and Gintoki subsequently wriggled and half-turned his head up, his mouth already partially opened for when Hijikata kissed him like he wanted.

A hand brushed Gintoki's hair back, soothing it, petting him, a lover's touch, that was what it was. It felt good and Gintoki told him so by way moaning into his mouth and resting a hand on his hip to give it little intermittent squeezes.

-o-O-o-

“Moron!”

“Guhh... go 'way....”

“You better wake the fuck up, parfait freak! It's mornin'!”

“Mornin'?” Gintoki slurred, lifting his head and squinting his bleary eyes. “We fell asleep?”

“Yeah, thanks, idiot, how fuckin' observant! Move your ass!”

Gintoki wasn't given a choice as he was pushed and prodded until he'd raised himself on his knees. Scratching his belly, he huffed as his clothes were thrown into his face and Hijikata moved quickly around the room in the near dark. The jacket Gintoki had on was pulled off of him and he smirked for a second thinking of Hijikata smelling him throughout the day. That smirk was short lived as Hijikata forcefully pulled him to his feet and pushed him around until he got dressed. It was so damn fast and Gintoki was still mostly asleep. He kept fucking up and fumbling with things, his shirt, his pants, he was having serious issues functioning.

Had he gotten enough sugar the day before? No, he definitely hadn't.

“Out, out, out, _out_!” Hijikata shoved him out the door once Gintoki had his boots on. “I'll see ya when I can!”

With a kiss that must have been disgusting thanks to morning breath, Gintoki got the door slammed in his face. Huffing, he tightned his yukata and stumbled farther out onto the porch until he could bolt. His boots weren't on all the way, so he had to stomp on them when he got in the dirt to get them on the rest of the way. He looked this way and that, making sure the coast was clear, but there was no one around. No sane person got up at this hour! Hijikata was so fucked up in the head! On top of all that, his ass hurt! It was all sore and he winced with each step until he got used to the ache.

Yawning broadly, Gintoki rubbed one of his eyes when he was clear of the barracks and made his way back to the apartment. He didn't remember most of the walk and when he got back, he kicked off his boots, set down his bokken, and went to the fort he'd made with the kids. They were both still sleeping, so he found himself a spot and passed out.

-o-O-o-

“Gin-chan!”

A slap to Gintoki's stomach made him freak the fuck out and he sat up way too fast, he flinched and grabbed his lower back. “What? What is it? Why're you yellin' so early?”

Kagura was sitting in front of him with a glower and crossed arms and Shinpachi sat just behind her. “Something you need to tell us?”

“Not that I know of,” he replied, irritated as he massaged what he could reach, but it was doing little good. Kaguar's hair was still messy from sleep and Shinpachi's cheeks were red... why were they red? Was he blushing? “What's goin' o –”

“Why're you wearing Hijikata-san's yukata?” Shinpachi screeched and flushed more as he slapped both hands over his mouth.

Gintoki looked down at himself and he could feel a scream rising up his throat. Instead of his white yukata, he had on Hijikata's navy blue one. He must have handed Gintoki the wrong one that morning when it was too dark to see well and Gintoki was so used to Hijikata's scent that he hadn't even noticed when he'd fallen back to sleep!

“Uhhh....”

Kagura punched her open fist with an evil smile she had to have learned from Otae. “It's okay, Gin-chan! I understand”

“You... do? What d'ya understand?”

“It's mayora hunting time!”

“What? No!”

“Don't you worry, Gin-chan! I'll break the curse he has over you!”

“Wait! Ah! Where'd you get a chainsaw? Put it down!”

“Never!”

“Kagura! Come back!”

But his words fell on empty air because she was already gone. Seriously, where had the chainsaw come from? Wincing, Gintoki crawled out of his cocoon in the half-destroyed fortress and went to his phone on the desk. He dialed Hijikata's number and bit his lip while it rang, still holding his lower back like an old man.

_“You're dead, Yorozuya!”_

“Ah! What'd I do?”

_“You left your goddamn yukata and Sougo sniffed it out!”_

“But _you're_ the one who gave me the wrong one!”

_“You should have noticed it wasn't yours, dumbass!”_

“Why is that my fault?”

_“It just is!”_

“That's not a valid reason!”

Shinpachi moved into Gintoki's line of sight, completely bemused. “Gin-san, Kagura-chan is –”

“Oh, shit! Mayora! Oogushi? Run! Hide! Your life is in terrible danger!”

_“Hah? What d'ya mean?”_

“The kids! They saw the yukata, I'm still wearing it! I got back, I was tired, I fell asleep, you know. Ka-chan has already –”

Screaming shattered through the connection. _“Ahhhh! No! Get back!”_

“How'd she know where he was?” Gintoki hollered, but Shinpachi just walked himself in circles.

_“Ahhhh! No, Sougo! Put down the flamethrower! Just – ahhhh!”_

“Hold on! I'll be there soon! Gin-san to the rescue!” Gintoki yelled, but he wasn't sure Hijikata heard him.

There was no time to waste and he slammed the phone back down in its cradle before he was bustling around the apartment to get his bokken and boots. It hurt to move so fast, but there were lives at stake! He couldn't let something like a sore ass slow him down! He didn't know where any of them were, but he was sure that if he followed the sounds of screaming, he'd find them. And even though the situation was dire, there was a smile on Gintoki's face as he dragged Shinpachi out of the apartment behind him. He was still wearing the yukata, he saw no reason to take it off. He and Hijikata could be together openly now and that was definitely something to smile about.

**THE END**


End file.
